Hoy, mañana y siempre
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver a ese alguien sin decirle que lo amas? ¿Cuántas veces puedes tocar la misma canción? Quizás las mismas veces en las que puedas pronunciar su nombre perdiéndote en él.
1. Sakura

Soy yo otra vez!

Ahora vengo a dejarles un pequeño one shot que vino de repente a mi cabeza, pero que me tomó un par de días armar por que tanto tiempo sin la visita de la inspiración realmente me afectó je.

Este one shot está dedicado a Silvi, por que ella me apoyó mucho y es una de las razones por las que ésta idea esté ahora aquí, además de ser una gran amiga.

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hoy, mañana y siempre**

-AAAAHHHHH LLEGARE TARDE- corría lo más rápido que podía, peleando con la blusa y los zapatos para que estuvieran en su lugar mientras me movía rápidamente, obviamente tratando de romper mi propio récord. Ese estúpido despertador se había averiado y desperté muy tarde.

-Sakura, date prisa- me llamó mi papá desde la planta baja.

Apenas pude pasarme el cepillo por el cabello, que seguramente era un desastre, bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban ya mi padre y mi hermano.

-pareces más monstruo que de costumbre ¿que te pasó Sakura?- mi hermano estaba sentado en la mesa con su acostumbrada taza de café en las manos mientras mi papá servía el desayuno

-¡ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!- contesté furiosa, pues mi hermano siempre buscaba las palabras indicadas para sacarme de quicio. Era un talento natural para él, además de que me conocía a la perfección- se averió mi despertador- le contesté mientras sacaba rápidamente un par de panes del tostador y me detenía como todas las mañanas a saludar la fotografía de mi madre sobre la repisa

-¿no desayunarás Sakura?- preguntó mi padre mientras le servía su desayuno a mi hermano

-¡¡¡no gracias papá, es terriblemente tarde!!!- grité mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta, recogiendo mi mochila en el proceso y calzándome los zapatos- no me esperen a comer, llegaré para la cena- les grité por última vez antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo hacia el colegio lo más rápido que podía; y mientras trataba de no atragantarme con el pan que devoraba mientras corría

Tengo dieciocho años y estudio en la Universidad de Tomoeda. Vivo con mi padre y mi hermano Touya en una sencilla casa en un modesto barrio de la ciudad que queda bastante cerca de la Universidad. Mi padre es investigador, se dedicó a eso muchos años y ganó bastante respeto en el medio, pero decidió volverse profesor ya que, según él, no nos dedicaba mucho tiempo a Touya y a mí. Desde que murió mamá él se hizo cargo de muchos de los deberes de la casa, y ya que trabajaba todo el día lo veíamos muy poco.

Mi hermano estudió para chef, y le va bastante bien. Trabaja en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad junto con su mejor amigo Yukito y se están haciendo de fama.

Aumenté la velocidad cuando visualicé el gran edificio de la universidad. Afortunadamente acaban de tocar la campana, así que aún estoy a tiempo de llegar.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo, mi prima, se acercó a mi con esa característica sonrisa en su rostro. Juro que nunca he conocido a belleza más grande que ella, con esa piel que ni siquiera las modelos podrán alcanzar; los largos cabellos negros más brillosos y los ojos amatistas más profundos y alegres; una verdadera muñeca de porcelana

-hola Tomoyo, buenos días

-llegando tarde de nuevo, nunca cambiarás- rió

-lo siento, mi despertador está averiado-

-bueno, vayamos al salón antes de que comience la clase-

-está bien

Nos encaminamos al salón junto con Rika y Chiharu a toda prisa, pero eso no evitaba que dejáramos de conversar en el camino.

-por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme Sakurita- me sonrió Tomoyo

-es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonreí apenada- después de todo me ayudaste a estudiar para esa prueba de matemáticas-

-ay Sakurita lo hice encantada, eres mi prima después de todo. Pero no te arrepentirás, verás que haré los mejores trajes que has visto- juro que en ese momento vi brillar en sus ojos miles de estrellas. No sé que pasó por su mente en esos momentos, pero a veces me asusta

Cuando llegamos al salón, el profesor aún no había llegado y ya habían varios alumnos en el curso. Nos encaminamos a nuestros lugares que estaban hasta el fondo, Tomoyo sentada junto a mí. Al llegar me crucé con la misma visión de todos los días, y se trataba del chico que se sentaba justo detrás de mí. Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar que se relajaba en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, y descansando la cabeza en los brazos cruzados atrás de la misma.

Syaoran Li es hijo de unos adinerados empresarios de Hong Kong, que lo enviaron a estudiar a Japón hace poco, según dicen para protegerlo de la fiera prensa China y además para pasar tiempo con su prometida. La chica, al parecer era una pariente lejana de él y fue un matrimonio arreglado entre los padres, pero el compromiso se rompió cuando ella conoció a un chico en Japón. Li no quiso regresar a su país natal y decidió quedarse a terminar la universidad.

Rápidamente se hizo de fama en el colegio, las chicas continuamente lo persiguen, y no solamente por los millones que hay detrás de él; también es un chico muy atractivo. Confieso, que fue capaz de aturdir mi mundo al principio y que me enamoré de él, pero… me di cuenta que no valía la pena hacerme de ilusiones con algo que no puede pasar. El es muy centrado, y demasiado frío si puedo decirlo. A pesar de tener un gran grupo de fans, nunca les ha prestado demasiada atención, ni tampoco se le ha conocido alguna novia, ni mucho menos que esté interesado en una. Por lo pronto sólo me he conformado con verlo cada día, sentado detrás de mí, sacando las mejores notas en matemáticas, y de vez en cuando saludar con un seco hola.

Poco a poco pasaron las clases, tan aburridas y tediosas como siempre. La clase de matemáticas volvió a darme dolores de cabeza, química volvió a marearme y en dibujo explayé mis horizontes como siempre. El día llegó a su fin después de la clase de Historia. Aliviada, estiré los brazos hacia arriba, mientras todos los demás tomaban sus cosas y salían del salón.

-¿Adónde iremos chicas?- preguntó Chiharu

-el taller que está junto a los salones de música es muy cómodo- sonrió Tomoyo mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros- todo el material ya está ahí-

-en marcha entonces- Rika nos contagiaba su ánimo, y pronto estuvimos camino al taller riendo a nuestras anchas de sus ocurrencias.

-¿tienes ya algo en mente Tomoyo?- preguntó Chiharu

-sí, ya estuve trabajando en unos diseños, ay Sakura, preparé unos que serán solo para ti, te verás preciosa en ellos- me aclaró con aire soñador.

-no te precipites Tomoyo- comenté sonriente, aunque algo alterada en mi interior. Cuando éramos pequeñas me hizo quedarme hasta tarde en su casa porque quería preparar muchos modelos de trajes para muchas ocasiones, y desde que tenemos catorce años ha insistido en diseñarme vestidos para cada uno de mis cumpleaños y eventos especiales. Esas fechas no me deja descansar porque además, la noche del evento me persigue con su cámara de video, grabando cada movimiento mío

En el taller ya había telas de muchos colores, tijeras e hilos, al igual que la enorme libreta en donde Tomoyo almacenaba todos sus diseños.

-esto fue una muy buena idea- admitió Rika asombrada mientras corría a revisar los dibujos

-sí- apoyó Tomoyo- me pareció genial que, aprovechando el festival de primavera, el profesor de Diseño propusiera una serie de diseños de cada uno para la ocasión del festival-

-¿a todos les dejó el proyecto?- preguntó Chiharu

-sí, todos tenemos que presentar unos cuantos diseños nuestros. Tal parece que los mejores irán a un desfile el día del festival… ¡y yo tengo tantas ideas!- se emocionó- por supuesto que no puedo permitir que ustedes se aparezcan en el festival usando cualquier ropa, así que también les diseñé unos trajes-

-eres muy buena Tomoyo- sonrió Rika y Chiharu la imitó

-ay pero si no me cuesta nada, y tengo tantos estilos en mente…- por un momento se quedó alucinada pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad y se acercó de inmediato a su libreta- ay Sakura, tengo el diseño perfecto para ti- comenzó a hojear rápidamente las hojas de esta y me senté en la mesa en la que las tres estaban atentas a la dichosa libreta- míralo-

El dibujo me dejó atontada por un momento, pues admito que me sorprendió ver un diseño como ese. Era completamente hermoso y perfecto. Mis ojos siguieron el delicado trazo por toda la hoja en esa obra de arte. Era un vestido color crema, cuya falda llegaba por encima de las rodillas en una suave y dulce caída. Tenía un corsé liso y las "mangas" eran unos cuantos listones rosa pastel que rodeaban el hombro. El toque final del traje eran unas cuantas flores de cerezo adornando el costado inferior izquierdo del corsé junto con dos listones iguales a las mangas que caían a todo lo largo de la falda

-Tomoyo, es perfecto- ni yo podría creer semejante sonrisa si me hubiera visto a mí misma en otra ocasión, pero no lo podía evitar, y no es que no me gusten los diseños de Tomoyo, pero éste definitivamente me había encantado por sobre todos los demás.

-me alegra que te guste- me sonrió ella.

-¡esta tela es genial!- Chiharu logró sacar un rollo de tela de entre el gran montón, era de un llamativo azul, fuerte y brillante-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con ella?-

-ahh,¡ la verdad es que tuve un momento de iluminación para un diseño magnífico!- brincó Tomoyo emocionada- ¡ay Sakura, fue el primer diseño que pensé para ti! ¡Usando esa tela con algunas plumas de colores te verías encantadora, casi como si fuera un pavo real!- Tomoyo ya estaba en su clásica pose soñadora, con ojos cerrados y manos juntas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… PELIGRO

-¡que fantástica idea!- aplaudió Rika.

Yo tan solo pude quedarme muda, viendo al trío del terror, con la misma pose peligrosa. Supe que si no salía de ahí me arrepentiría por mucho, mucho tiempo y no me dejarían ir.

-eh bueno, eso se los dejo a ustedes. Creo que iré a buscar algo de beber- usé mi perfecta actuación para deslindarme sin lucir tan obvia, y al parecer funcionó, pues ellas se enfrascaron en la discusión de los trajes que Tomoyo diseñó para Rika y Chiharu.

Salí del taller aliviada de librarme de ese momento, y ahora estaba libre.

Perfecto.

Analicé mis opciones con más cuidado: podría ir a caminar un poco por el edificio, tal vez buscar un poco de aire, sentarme por unos momentos en los jardines o seguir mis palabras y buscar alguna bebida.

Sí, la última opción sonaba bastante bien.

Busqué la puerta del camino más cercano a la cafetería. Saboree mi libertad temporal y llené los pulmones de aire con un enorme suspiro y, por increíble que parezca, juro que la música llenó el ambiente con una melodía suave e hipnotizante, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que esa música no era tan irreal. El sonido era muy suave, pero podía captarlo a la perfección, y juro que nunca había escuchado algo similar en mi vida, pero deseaba enormemente descubrir de dónde provenía, y solamente podría ser de las salas de música.

Me apresuré al fondo del edificio y agudicé mis oídos para buscar la sala precisa de dónde provenía tal glorioso sonido. Pronto ya estaba llegando a la última sala y de ella descubrí aquella música. La melodía era algo increíble, tocada con una gran agilidad en el impactante piano de cola completa del instituto. Me transmitió cariño, suavidad y calidez y no sólo por la composición que era de lo más hermoso, sino que hasta pareciera que el intérprete acariciara cada una de las teclas con sumo aprecio y una inmensa dulzura. Comenzaba primero suave y lento, casi como enseñando a un pequeño a caminar y después aumentaba el tono y el ritmo en rápidos compases… convirtiéndolo en algo alucinante.

Mi curiosidad fue más grande por descubrir al autor de semejante melodía y con cuidado entreabrí la puerta para no interrumpir aquello que me tenía perdida, y me asomé para quedar en completo shock.

Frente al piano estaba el mismísimo Syaoran Li.

El asombro no me permitía tener control sobre mis extremidades, por lo que me era imposible tratar de moverlas. Pero me quedé ahí, observándolo tocar tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no había notado mi presencia. La expresión de su rostro es algo que nunca podré expresar con las palabras correctas. Se le notaba tranquilo, feliz y tocaba aquella pieza con ternura y añoranza.

Rápidamente la canción me llenó de nuevo y fue que pude mover mi cuerpo. Me acerqué lentamente y me detuve a unos cuantos metros del piano, dejando que me invadieran por completo todos esos sentimientos.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y levantó la mirada. El asombro lo llevó a tal grado que dejó de tocar y se puso de pie. Adoptó un aire serio pero no dejaba de verme fijamente.

-es una hermosa canción- comenté mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa y él simplemente me miraba de una forma poco usual.

-¿hace cuánto estas aquí?- preguntó él sin parecer aturdido

-poco tiempo. Me atrajo esa melodía que tocabas, es preciosa. Nunca la había escuchado ¿tiene nombre?- él bajó la mirada y comenzó a recolectar las partituras que estaban en el atril.

-no la encontrarás en ningún lado- salió apresurado de la sala de música sin atreverse a mirarme.

Yo me quedé ahí, mirando el lugar en el que antes estaba sentado, moviendo las manos en una agilidad impresionante sobre las teclas para traer aquella maravilla a romper el silencio. Me senté en el banco y acaricié las teclas. El aroma de su colonia aún se sentía en el ambiente, y en mi mente aún podía ver sus manos viajando en esas piezas blancas y negras.

Apenas en ese momento, y gracias a la rojiza luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y me apresuré al taller en el que estaban Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu.

-tardaste mucho Sakura ¿Qué tanto hacías?- preguntó Tomoyo apenas puse un pie dentro

-lo siento, me distraje un poco en el camino

-ven acá, solo faltas tú de las primeras pruebas y quiero comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes- me sonrió Tomoyo, buscando todas sus cintas de medir, las telas y tijeras- no me perdonaré si ese día no luces como una verdadera princesa, ya lo verás Sakura- de nuevo esa mirada soñadora se hizo presente en su rostro y aunque en cualquiera lucía adorable, en Tomoyo era aterrador.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡estoy en casa!- llamé a mi papá y mi hermano mientras me deshacía de todas mis cosas

-hola Sakura, ven, la cena ya está lista- papá me llamó desde la puerta de la cocina, él y mi hermano terminaban los rollitos de verduras y el pollo

Nos sentamos como siempre a cenar los tres juntos, mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales. Generalmente es mi hermano el que habla, contándonos sobre sus experiencias en el restaurante. Cuando papá sale de viaje es quien acapara la atención y conversamos durante horas, desde que nos sentamos en la mesa, hasta que terminamos de lavar y guardar el último plato.

-¿y que tal la escuela hoy Sakura?- preguntó papá justo después de Touya terminara su historia, mientras terminábamos con los platos

-nada nuevo realmente, estamos ayudando a Tomoyo con un proyecto para el festival. Aunque sabes que tratándose de diseños no hay quien la detenga-

-Tomoyo tiene diseños hermosos, seguramente la irá muy bien. Apuesto a que su madre está encantada, es una buena oportunidad-

-si, lo es- sonreí

No tardamos mucho en terminar con la cocina y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Pronto ya me encontraba en la cama y acompañada por el silencio, pero no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba. Cierta tonada no dejó de dar vueltas en mi cabeza en toda la tarde y ahora la escuchaba una y otra vez en mi mente y evitando que cayera en brazos de Morfeo. Me di la vuelta incómoda, quedando de frente a la ventana y me quedé observando a la luna que se asomaba por ella.

Si dijera que la melodía me había encantado era muy poco, pero no comprendía cómo era posible que no quisiera abandonarme en todo este tiempo. Y fue de todo un poco, pues no tardé en visualizar la imagen de Li aún sentado frente al piano. Fue un espectáculo completo ver el poema que se reflejaba en su rostro a medida que sus manos se movían en el piano. Nunca vi expresión semejante, ni siquiera en Tomoyo cuando cosía algún vestido, ni en Chiharu cuando cocinaba algún postre, ni en Rika cuando encontraba algún libro de mitos y leyendas.

Desesperada decidí buscar alguna distracción, que apartara esas imágenes y ese sonido de mi cabeza. Busqué un libro, y a pesar de que leí la cuarta parte, no sirvió de nada. Después opté por música, y con mi reproductor traté de llenar mi mundo de una música diferente, y hubiera sido bueno decir que funcionó, pero no importaba que tipo de canción escogiera ni que tan alto lo escuchara, por sobre de ella aún había otra más potente.

Antes de darme cuenta, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo sangre que poco a poco se fue esparciendo y dejando un rastro rosado detrás de él, y fue cuestión de minutos antes de que el primer rayo de sol me iluminara el rostro, y junto con él mi despertador comenzó su trabajo del día. Me enfurecí y lo arrojé al piso. Me puse boca arriba en la cama y tapé mi rostro frustrada.

No había más que una opción para poder quitarme esta inquietud y no había más. Era la única forma en que pudiera estar tranquila y estaba segura que después de esto mi mente se calmaría. Debía hablar con Li y conocer el origen de aquella canción. Juro que nunca antes me había ocurrido nada tan extraño como esto y tal vez ridículo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Tampoco parecería coherente que una melodía pudiera perturbarme por tantas horas, pero lo había hecho, y sentía que sólo al saber su origen y su nombre cesaría toda esta inquietud.

Ya lo había decidido.

Me puse de pie y me preparé lo más pronto que pude, cepillé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto sobre mi espalda a falta de más tiempo y me apresuré a bajar las escaleras. Papá me saludó sonriente como siempre y mi hermano no dejó de molestarme sobre lo temprano que me había preparado. No conversé mucho con ellos y tomé apenas algo de mi desayuno, y pronto ya estaba saliendo de casa apresurándome por las calles para llegar al colegio.

Llegué rápido y apenas había la mitad de los estudiantes en la entrada. Entré en el edificio y corrí hasta el tercer piso y el salón en el que teníamos la primera clase. Varios ya habían llegado, pero no aquel a quien yo estaba buscando

-¡buen día Sakura!- me saludó de pronto Tomoyo, sorprendida- llegaste temprano hoy-

-hola Tomoyo- mi mirada viajaba entre los ahí reunidos sin encontrar lo que buscaba y Tomoyo percibió esa inusual actitud

-¿Qué estás buscando?-

-nada en particular- mentí y fingí una rápida sonrisa, después la empujé hasta nuestros pupitres y me senté junto a ella

-estás muy extraña hoy y mírate Sakura, esas ojeras están terribles. ¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche?-

-no- traté de disimular y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero su mirada no me permitió seguir con mi falsa actitud de tranquilidad- bueno, no toda- ella me examinó detenidamente por unos momentos antes de contestar

-sabes que estaré aquí si necesitas hablar, te deseo suerte-

Me giré de inmediato sorprendida. Tomoyo siempre me había intrigado con su habilidad para leer en mi mirada o en mi actitud lo que me ocurría, y nunca había fallado en su intuición.

-gracias-

Las clases no tardaron mucho en comenzar, pero lo sorprendente fue que no tuve señales de Li. No le vi entrar al colegio y hasta ahora no se había presentado a ninguna de las clases. La intriga no sólo fue para mí, sino también para su tonto club de fans que siempre lo acosaban y lo llenaban de mensajes, cartas y regalos, y por hoy habían tenido que guardarlos sin necesidad de que él los rechazara directamente, como siempre lo hacía.

Ya habían transcurrido la mitad de las clases y él seguía sin aparecerse por ningún lado.

Comencé a pensar muchas cosas, desde que tal vez estuviera enfermo, que hubiera tenido un problema o simplemente… que me estuviera evitando. La idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante todo el día y Tomoyo tuvo que sacarme de mi trance en un par de ocasiones mientras me miraba preocupada. En el receso lo busqué bajo aquel árbol de cerezo en el que siempre le gusta sentarse con su reproductor y un libro, alejado de los demás y enfrascado en su mundo, pero tampoco estuvo ahí. Para cuando terminaron las clases me estaba desanimando, ya que no tenía señas de él y aparentemente nadie sabía nada.

-nos veremos mañana Sakura- se despidieron Rika y Chiharu

-hasta mañana-

-¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?- volvió a insistir Tomoyo con el mismo rostro preocupado que no cambió en todo el día

-estaré bien, es sólo algo que necesito hacer, no te preocupes-

-bien, llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-

Yo decidí quedarme un poco más en la universidad y agotar todas mis posibilidades, a pesar de que Tomoyo se veía muy preocupada y que no quería dejarme sola. Empecé a pensar y descartar opciones y visité otros tantos lugares de los que no tuve mucho éxito a medida que pasaba la tarde.

Recordé de pronto que había entrenamiento de atletismo en las tardes, y Li formaba parte del equipo.

Corrí hacia las canchas en las que al parecer el entrenamiento ya había comenzado. Desde afuera no podía ver nada, así que me filtré hasta las gradas y registré todo con la mirada, pero tampoco tuve suerte. Me senté sobre las gradas, derrotada, y sentí caer un peso impresionante sobre mi cuerpo. Observé al equipo entrenar mientras aquella canción llenaba mi espacio de nuevo, atormentándome junto con las mismas imágenes que vi durante toda la noche y entonces me vino una última idea. **Si no se encontraba en la sala de música, entonces definitivamente no había posibilidad de encontrarlo.**

Bajé de las gradas y corrí hasta los salones con la música aún girando en mi cabeza como un disco que se repetía una y otra vez. Ni siquiera esperé a escuchar ningún sonido de adentro de la sala y abrí la puerta encontrando el más cruel silencio. Me acerqué hasta el abandonado piano, cerrado y enfundado y me llenó aquel sentimiento de soledad, me abandonó la esperanza y llegó la decepción.

Cuando vi aquel rojizo atardecer me di cuenta que no había oportunidad de encontrarlo. Ya casi no había estudiantes en la universidad y era muy poco probable, en caso de que hubiera asistido, que él siguiera ahí. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí deprimida hacia la entrada del colegio, mirando fijamente el piso por el que caminaba, con nada más que la música en mi mente. Llegué hasta la puerta principal y mis ojos captaron una imagen única, pues Syaoran Li se encontraba justo frente a mí, recargado al lado izquierdo de la entrada principal, con la mirada fija al frente, en la calle.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar a escasos pasos de él, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y todos aquellos sentimientos que me habían inundado comenzaban poco a poco a desaparecer.

-es Sakura- dijo él tan pronto me acerqué

-¿Cómo?- claramente no comprendí, y tal vez mi expresión hubiera sido suficiente para darse cuenta de ello, y a él pareció causarle gracia, pues dejó ver una leve sonrisa ladeada

-el nombre de la canción- continuó él- se llama "Sakura"- le miré directo a los ojos y él me regresó la mirada, fija, decidida, fuerte y segura

-¿tú la compusiste?- sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, pero seguía dándole vueltas a sus últimas palabras

-a eso me refería cuando dije que no la encontrarías en ningún lado. Yo soy el único que la tiene- sacó un sobre en dónde me dejó ver las partituras que se asomaban de él. Les dirigió una última mirada antes de extendérmelas- es para ti-

-gracias- asentí- pero ¿a qué se debe esto? No comprendo nada- el suspiró y por primera vez me pareció ver un casi imperceptible sonrojo, a menos que fuera producto de la rojiza luz del sol.

-ésta canción la compuse el primer día que te vi, y la estuve guardando celosamente para mí- me dedicó entonces una mirada alucinante, que me hubiera hecho flotar antes de notarlo. Me miró con la misma dulzura y cariño con la que miraba las teclas del piano cuando tocó ésta canción. Podía sentir el mismo cariño con el que lo interpretaba; podía sentir cómo su mirada acariciaba la mía… y lo entendí todo.

Me acerqué más a él sin separar mi mirada de la suya y tomé su mano entre la mía. Él me miró extrañado por mi actitud, pero cerró su puño con el mío. Yo simplemente le regalé mi más sincera y amorosa sonrisa.

-¿la tocarías para mí?- le susurré dulcemente sin olvidar mi sonrisa y él me devolvió la más maravillosa visión de una amplia, feliz e igualmente amorosa sonrisa

Hoy, mañana y siempre…

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	2. Syaoran POV

**Hola chicas!**

**Ciertamente he regresado con esta pequeña sorpresita para todas ustedes que espero les agrade a todas. Muchas (por no decir todas las lindas y atentas que me dejaron un review xD) pidieron que continuara la historia. Lamentablemente el material no me dio para mucho más… y por material me refiero a mi condenada inspiración. Por ello les dejo esto para que lo disfruten.**

**Me disculpo también por la tardanza, hace meses que trabajo en éste capítulo pero los mil y un deberes que tengo no me dejaban avanzar mucho cada semana, en varias no hice ni pizca… pero ojala y haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Otro detalle que quería compartirles con respecto a la canción. Cuando escribí la historia escuché una melodía que me encantó y fue la que de hecho inspiró el fic, así como la que describí para que escuchen la inspiración de esta loca idea mientras leen y se den una idea. La canción es el cover que hizo Kyle Landry del tema "River Flows in You", bastante recomendable.**

**En fin, les dejo ya el capi. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Syaoran P.O.V.

Un nuevo día comenzaba… la misma rutina de siempre comenzaba. Los rayos del sol que comenzaban a colarse por mi ventana indicaban el nuevo día que daba inicio, igual desperté hace unas horas incapaz de recuperar el sueño, así que me quedé recostado pensando, admirando el techo, repasando mentalmente mis actividades del día. Nada demasiado emocionante me esperaba, así que sería lo mismo de siempre: aburrimiento. Aunque solo existía un sencillo factor que podía hacer mis días mucho más amenos.

Me incorporé con calma, admirando el paisaje desde mi ventana, vivía en una de las mejores zonas de la pintoresca ciudad, que más bien era un diminuto pueblito sin chiste si lo comparamos con mi natal Hong Kong. Y aún allá la ciudad parecía insignificante para una familia tan importante, influyente y poderosa como a la que yo pertenecía. Por ello había sido capaz de conseguirme la mejor residencia en la diminuta Tomoeda. Desde mi ventana podía ver toda la ciudad, como los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar las fachadas de las casas, infiltrándose por las ventanas anunciando a sus habitantes que era tiempo de levantarse y comenzar el día.

Me pasé las manos por mi rostro y después estiré los brazos para después levantarme y entrar a darme una rápida ducha. Sin demasiado ánimo me preparé con unos pantalones y una camisa, mi cabello era demasiado rebelde como para preocuparme demasiado, tan solo lo peiné lo suficiente para no verme descuidado y salí del baño.

Comencé a recolectar las cosas que necesitaría ese día.

Los libros

Los apuntes

Los libros de dibujo y planos

Y también mi paquete especial de música.

Tras un rápido y sencillo desayuno tomé las llaves de mi auto y tomé mi camino a la universidad. Pese a que mi madre había insistido en que Wei se encargara de llevarme a todos lados, yo detestaba tomar el papel del típico y mimado niño rico que viaja con chofer en un auto lujoso y blindado. Yo podía encargarme de las más simples idioteces como desplazarme a donde me plazca y así fue que me hice de mi flamante auto gris. Después del fracaso que resultó ser mi compromiso con Meiling mi madre dejó de presionarme tanto y mi estadía en Japón se tornó tan tranquila como yo deseaba que fuese, lejos de toda la presión que había sobre mi en China y vivir mis años de universitario de la forma más tranquila y normal posible.

Y claro que si quería llevar las cosas de forma normal tenía que hacerlo bien.

Por fin llegué a la universidad y estacioné mi auto en el lugar de siempre. Nadie se atrevía a invadir el lugar que sabían que era de mi preferencia, por tontos temores y, honestamente, a mi no me podía importar menos. Tome mis cosas y salí del auto para encaminarme a mi casillero y tomar lo necesario para la primera clase del día.

Igual que siempre el maldito casillero guardaba sorpresas que comenzaban a molestarme. Cierto grupo de chiquillas no dejaban de meter notitas en las rendijas de mi casillero, otras más valientes me perseguían por los pasillos o hasta mis clases para darme algún regalo o alguna otra milésima carta. Tomé el racimo de papeles y los alejé de mi vista para poder sacar mis cosas de ahí.

Azoté enfadado la puerta del casillero y me dirigí al salón… ya que dentro de poco comenzaría la clase. Entré al lugar en el que ya habían algunos chicos conversando y me senté en mi pupitre, justo al fondo del salón, las chicas me saludaron eufóricas como siempre y los chicos con un sencillo "buenos días". Yo los ignoré como suelo hacerlo todos los días, de lo contrario acabaría perdiendo la cordura en tiempo record.

Solté un suspiro largo y estiré los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, le dirigí una mirada al pupitre frente al mío en el que se sentaba aquella alocada chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. La esperaba con ansias, y costó bastante trabajo resolver todo este embrollo de pensamientos. Me di cuenta los primeros días que conviví con ella la forma en que mi humor cambiaba cuando ella estaba cerca mio. Cuando ella no estaba cerca estaba tranquilo y hasta pensativo, pero cuando sentía su presencia a mi alrededor me alteraba bastante, mi corazón se aceleraba, sentía escalofríos cada vez que la descubría mirándome, con esos intensos ojos verdes. Me pareció misteriosa al principio, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo su buen humor y su energía.

Y seguramente llegaría tarde como era su sana costumbre.

Dirigí mi vista a la ventana, encontrando bastante entretenido el mecer de la copa del árbol que había afuera mientras el resto de los chicos llegaban al salón, y por último se apareció ella en la puerta, acompañada de su prima. Ahí estaba jadeante después de semejante carrera que debió hacer para llegar a tiempo, sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la carrera y su cabello suelto algo alborotado.

Entró sonriente al salón y saludando a todos como usualmente hace y se dirigió a su lugar que tortuosamente era justo en mi dirección, y digo tortuosamente porque siempre me dedica una mirada que he aprendido a evadir, pero me hace sentir extraño.

Resultará extraño que lo diga siendo que siempre me doy el lujo de rechazar, ignorar y desechar lo referente a todas las chicas de éste instituto, pero solo esa mirada esmeralda me ha provocado una sensación tan rara e inexplicable lo suficientemente frecuente como para inspirarme a hacer la cosa más loca y extraña.

Lo peor? Disfruto hacerlo.

Pero tengo la fortuna de:

Ser buen actor aparentemente

Que la chica sea una distraída de lo peor

Ella parece ser feliz como está y yo también, tampoco quisiera que nada cambiara por una cosa insignificante. Me ha bastado la inspiración para tener mis momentos de tranquilidad y hasta algo de felicidad. Realmente no planeo que eso cambie.

No creo necesario comentar los detalles de lo que transcurrió en ese normal día de clases puesto que se pueden deducir fácilmente, lo mío son las ciencias, las matemáticas y demás, no sirvo para esas cosas de dibujo o pintura o historia, por lo que se sabe bien que partes del día me causaron un dolor de cabeza.

-te diviertes Picasso?- Eriol, mi tonto amigo intervino como siempre a burlarse de mis pocas habilidades artísticas en la clase de dibujo- claramente el sufrimiento es tu área-

-deja de burlarte, ya sabemos que el dibujo no es mi especialidad pero no necesitas dramatizar- lo empujé a un lado mientras intentaba trabajar lo mejor posible sin éxito

-bueno sé que te gusta sufrir, pero realmente lo decía por tu dibujo… todos los rostros que dibujas denotan ese dolor?- ese molesto parásito llamado mi amigo se inclinó a revisar lo que intentaba plasmar, sin mucho éxito debo remarcar

- ve y mete la cabeza en el cubo de pintura quieres?- cerré mi cuaderno de dibujo de un golpe, aliviado de que la clase llegara a su fin dentro de poco, me estiré un poco en mi lugar, relajando los brazos y la espalda mientras veía todo a mi alrededor…

La gran mayoría estaban concentrados con su trazo, llenos de pintura o del carboncillo para dibujar, otros se reían de sus amorfas figuras en el papel, que estoy seguro que frustraban al profesor de una manera sorprendente. Al menos yo sabía renunciar cuando esas pruebas superaban mi habilidad, seguramente le ahorraba al hombre momentos de locura.

La campana del final de clases no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo y yo no pude estar más contento. Comencé a guardar todas mis pertenencias y con mi folder de música me dispuse a dejar el aula. Tenía un par de horas para mi el día de hoy que no teníamos práctica de atletismo y el cretino de Eriol debía visitar a su madre.

Perfecto para mi la verdad.

Tenía el tiempo y el lugar para estar tranquilo con algo que disfrutaba.

Me escabullí hasta los salones de arte y música, donde sabía que descansaba un piano que usaban para las prácticas del coro… y donde yo me explayaba en mis momentos de inspiración. Desenfundé el piano y acomodé mis hojas en el atril del mismo.

Mi mayor secreto yacía justo ahí.

Mi mayor inspiración.

Mi mayor obra, y a penas en unas 3 hojas cabía toda esa sensación. Me tomó tan poco llegar a ella y lo gracioso es que seguido sentía la necesidad de sentarme al piano y tocarla. Aplacaba la confusión, me llenaba de paz, hacía más fuerte cada latido de mi corazón y resolvía de momento todos los conflictos en mi mente.

Justo como ella.

Acaricié las teclas del piano antes de ubicar mis manos en el lugar apropiado y comencé a tocar la pieza. Concentrada en ella estaban plasmados los ritmos de mi mente y corazón en cada encuentro. El tiempo lento cuando aparece a la vista, cayendo en cuenta de su presencia. Luego la visión de sus ojos, el encuentro ocular que acelera el ritmo, que provocan esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Después la acostumbrada y no menos importante sonrisa, que alegra y que contagia energía.

Respiré hondo mientras dejaba mis dedos viajar entre las teclas. Levanté a penas la mirada para ver las hojas del atril y me percaté de la presencia de alguien más en el salón. Fijé mejor la mirada y me di cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que… ¡Sakura Kinomoto!

Brinqué del susto en mi sitio y la miré fijamente, algo horrorizado. Ella reaccionó ante mi golpe en seco y me miró de una forma que nunca seré capaz de describir….

-es una hermosa canción- fue lo único que salió de sus labios pese a que seguramente mi mirada no era del todo agradable, y peor aún, me sonrió ampliamente

-¿hace cuánto estas aquí?- ok, realmente mi pavor por tenerla justamente a ella frente a mi no me permitió pensar en otra cosa… estaba aterrado de que ella descubriera esta canción, de improviso. Una canción que estaba destinada a quedar solamente para mi, para mi deleite, para descargar mis emociones y hasta recuerdos…

-poco tiempo- suspiró ella- Me atrajo esa melodía que tocabas, es preciosa. Nunca la había escuchado ¿tiene nombre?- bajé la mirada alterado, sin saber que más contestarle, no podía dejar que se descubriera mi secreto y yo me tenía que encargar de que nadie se enterara. Junté mis hojas rápidamente y simplemente me dispuse a salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera

-no la encontrarás en ningún lado- dije lo único que se me ocurrió, con un fuerte deseo de que ella apartara de su cabecita cualquier signo que me delatara y solamente pude salir de ahí sin atreverme a mirarla

Salí agitado, mi corazón palpitaba mucho más de lo normal, me faltaba el aire y mi cabeza era un desastre. Nunca pensé dejar que nadie más que yo escuchara ésta canción, mucho menos ella porque refleja gran parte de mi y por un momento me sentí como si hubiese estado ahí desnudo, indefenso, descubierto y observado. No pude quedarme más tiempo ahí con miedo de topármela de nuevo, así que literalmente huí a mi auto y conduje de regreso a casa. El camino no supe si fue largo o corto, mi mente pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez… ahora si estaba perdiendo la noción de las cosas, pero a penas llegué me encerré en mi habitación y me arrojé a la cama. La luz rojiza del atardecer se filtraba por mi ventana alumbrando los pies de mi cama y la pared frente a ella y me quedé ahí observándolo, perdido.

Estaba dándome algo de miedo y no porque sea yo un cobarde, sino que temía la forma en que la vería ahora o mejor aún, la forma en que ella me vería ahora que había descubierto mi más grande secreto…

y si empezaba a buscarme?

o si dejaba de sonreírme?

o si comenzaba a preguntarme cosas?

o si volvía a insistir con esa canción?

Miles de cosas iban y venían a mi mente, cosas ilógicas, locas, temerosas, intrépidas y de todo tipo.

Tampoco pude dormir esa noche, pensando lo que pasaría el día siguiente en clases, sin saber qué relación habría en ambos ahora y, más que nada, recordando su reacción mientras escuchaba la melodía. Estaba concentrada, perdida, escuchando con atención, dejando que la música la guiara, con ojos cerrados y manos juntas, de pie completamente inmóvil como si estuviese paralizada.

Le gustó mi melodía y eso me llena de una alegría pura, pero también de otras cosas que me hacían dudar. Mi mente se pasó toda la noche imaginando los posibles escenarios que terminaban casi en lo mismo cuando ella se enterase de mi opinión y mis sentimientos, tanto si se acercaba más a mi o si se alejaba completamente.

La mañana llegó finalmente y yo sin haber dormido un solo minuto y me puse de pie resignado a que quizás debería de enfrentarla ahora, quizás no sucediera nada y mi loca mente estaba torturándome con tonterías. Mientras me convencía a mi mismo de no darle importancia a las cosas me preparaba para ir a la universidad, tomé mis cosas, subí a mi auto y conduje hacia mi tortura sin que mi maldita mente me dejara tranquilo un solo momento y solamente reaccioné cuando ya estaba cerca del salón. Me detuve en la entrada por un momento aún deliberando que hacer, que decir, como actuar, que responder.

No pude.

No conseguí la suficiente seriedad para entrar y mis pies se movieron solos para seguirme de largo en el pasillo hacia las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la terraza del edificio, donde aparentemente pretendía quedarme gran parte del día, tomando las palabras y el coraje para actuar como si no me importara.

Y quizás estaba bien así, escaparse de todo por un día no me vendría mal después de todo. No tendría que soportar al molesto grupo de niñas que me perseguían con sus cursilerías, no tendría que soportar las clases a las que no les pondría atención por tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas, ni tampoco tendría que torturarme con las clases de arte que seguramente el día de hoy despertarían una frustración olímpica en mi agotada cabeza.

En la terraza por supuesto que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera serme útil para las largas horas que estaría ahí evitando a todas las personas y las clases, tan solo la tan apreciada tranquilidad. Simplemente habían un par de mesas y sillas, ideal para sentarse a conversar, o para leer un libro en paz… pero en ese momento en que no había nadie ahí para conversar (además de que estaba huyendo de ellos), y no traía conmigo ningún libro para matar el tiempo, solo me quedaba sentarme a pensar, esperar, dejar que mis pulmones recibieran oxígeno y pensar cómo demonios enfrentar la situación.

Las horas pasaron de alguna forma, unas pasaban demasiado rápido, sobre todo las primeras, pero después comenzaron a pasar muy lento, mientras me aburría tremendamente. Me asomé por el barandal hacia los terrenos de la universidad, viendo a los chicos pasar, correr a sus clases, a los amigos reunirse en sus descansos, la práctica de las porristas de la universidad, personas riendo, estudiando, gritando desesperados porque no entendían un rábano de una de sus clases o por que no habían hecho los deberes.

Los miré divertido en algunas ocasiones, pero de cualquier modo no logró apartar mi mente de mi reciente preocupación.

Estaba siendo un maldito cobarde y lo sabía muy bien. No podría esconderme el resto del año en esta aburrida terraza y ver la vida y las personas pasar, pero debía admitir que la idea de enfrentarme a ella me ponía los nervios de punta.

En que demonios estaba pensando cuando escribí esa canción?

En ella.

Eso ya lo sé demonios!

Y aún así no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza.

Estúpida conciencia!

Lo peor de todo es que no lo podía negar, una cosa es aceptar lo que mi necia cabeza arma todo el santo día (lo cual no fue nada fácil de aceptar) y otra cosa distinta es sucumbir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea deseo, obsesión o algo más, pero lo cierto es que lleve a cabo la loca idea de componer esa canción que ahora me estaba metiendo en un bendito aprieto.

El ruido del mar de gente abandonando las aulas y el edificio me indicó que las clases habían terminado, al igual que la luz de día que dentro de un par de horas comenzaría a tornarse anaranjada. Al menos podría atender mis actividades vespertinas como la práctica de atletismo. Probablemente la actividad física me ayudase a sacar todo este estúpido estrés, y si era así ya podían nominarme para las siguientes olimpiadas, porque serían varios kilómetros de carrera.

Acudí con desgano a los vestidores, asegurándome por supuesto de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos se hubiesen ido, así no corría peligro de ser descubierto por mis compañeros, aquel grupo de chiquillas que me acosaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sobre todo de aquella castaña de la que me estaba escondiendo en particular.

-Syaoran ¿en dónde te metiste en todo el día?- la voz eufórica del tonto de Eriol me hizo dar un salto que ni yo me conocía –creí que estabas enfermo-

-lo estaba de alguna forma- contesté de mal humor

-soy inteligente pero no soy ninguna clase de vidente ¿Cómo es estar enfermo "de alguna forma"?- el muy desgraciado se burlaba de mi pese a que se dio perfecta cuenta de que mi humor no estaba de lo mejor

-si buscas sacarme de quicio te lo puedes ahorrar, porque puedo golpearte y te juro que no lo lamentaré- lo amenacé igualmente con la mirada esperando que desistiera de su molesto parloteo, pero desgraciadamente me conocía muy bien como para sucumbir ante mis amenazas vocales y visuales

-sí, ya veo cuál es tu mal- lo dijo seguramente refiriéndose a mi aparente agresividad

-oh cállate- terminé de guardar mis cosas dentro de mi casillero y me preparé para salir al campo seguido de Eriol y su común y hasta molesta serenidad

Me detuve en la salida hacia el campo, en donde varios de mis compañeros de equipo ya estaban calentando. Eriol se pasó de largo y se les unió enseguida. Los miré un segundo, sintiéndome algo cansado y aburrido, sin mencionar molesto por lo que me estaba pasando. Entonces levanté la vista hacia las pocas personas que estaban sentadas en las gradas, aparentemente acompañando a algunos chicos del equipo, entonces una pequeña figura subió deprisa a las gradas. La mire asustado, pues se trataba de la mismísima Sakura, que buscaba algo o alguien con la mirada y casi como reflejo me escondí en el muro de la puerta, atento a lo que hacía.

La vi con detenimiento. Después de todas las molestias por perderme de su vista me daba la impresión de que ella me buscaba con insistencia y a pesar de que una parte de mi estaba aterrado de tenerla frente a mí, la otra parte lo ansiaba, casi como si lo estuviese esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella buscó con la mirada entre los chicos del equipo con un gesto agitado y algo molesto. Soltó un resoplido en signo de derrota y se dejó caer en las gradas mientras mantenía su vista en el equipo. Pese a su evidente signo de molestia, no había perdido esa energía dulce que la caracterizaba, me lleno una extraña ternura y me pareció que pasara lo que pasara, mientras se tratase de ella no podía ser nada malo.

Quizás la idea de mostrarme ante ella y dejarle saber las cosas no fuera tan malo como me parecía.

Quizás, y solamente quizás, todo podía resultar mucho más que bien.

Y yo con miedos en mi cabeza.

Me llamo estúpido de nuevo.

A fin de cuentas no tenía mucho que perder… "el que no arriesga no gana".

Al demonio con todo y si quería ser normal de nuevo al siguiente día tenía que enfrentarme a todo eso de una vez por todas. Comencé a aferrarme a la esperanza de que todo estaría bien y me lo repetí lo suficiente para tomar coraje y la decisión final.

Entré de nuevo a los vestidores, consciente de que la principal regla del equipo era no salir con el uniforme a otro lugar que no fueran los vestidores o el campo. Faltaría al entrenamiento sin previo aviso y seguramente el entrenador me torturaría con ejercicios excesivos como castigo por osar saltarme el entrenamiento a solo un par de semanas de las competencias, pero me importó poco en ese momento. Me cambié tan rápido como nunca en mi vida y recogí mi maletín con mis cosas para salir rápidamente hacia las gradas.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando al salir ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

La busqué con la mirada, esperanzado de que no hubiera ido muy lejos, pero no la vi de nuevo. Me pasé por diferentes lados tratando de adivinar dónde podía estar, y siendo que no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber el tipo de lugares que frecuentaba, encontrarla no sería algo sencillo. Busqué en los terrenos y me pasé por la cafetería sin éxito alguno.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello exasperado y resoplando y acto seguido miré la hora en mi reloj de mano.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para que ella aún estuviera merodeando por ahí, probablemente al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando en el campo se dio por vencida y se fue a su casa.

Había sido mala suerte… eso y con ayuda de mi asombrosa cobardía.

Seguramente el entrenamiento estaba por terminar por lo que no tenía caso que regresar allá, así que la idea de irme también a mi casa era la más razonable, quizás al día siguiente tendría mejor suerte… y los pantalones mas ajustados.

Caminé a paso lento con dirección a la salida principal de la universidad, viendo mi sombra proyectada en el piso mientras caminaba, abrí mi maletín sacando mi sobre con las partituras y las contemplé sin saber que más pensar, solté un resoplido mientras me recargaba agotado en el umbral de la entrada. Me torturaron diferentes ideas sobre lo sucedido y muy probablemente había sido lo demasiado obstinado como para pensar y suponer que la catástrofe que se avecinaba haría que Chernóbil pareciese una tontería, cuando ni siquiera figuraba tal catástrofe en el futuro.

Dios soy un completo idiota!

Azoté ligeramente la cabeza en la pared en la que estaba recargado, maldiciendo por lo inmensamente estúpido que había sido todo eso. Lance un fuerte suspiro, perdiendo mi vista al frente en la amplia calle, sin nada particular pasando por mi mente, hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo y me quedé de piedra al notar la presencia de Sakura, quien me miraba algo confundida. Me quedé estático sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar y ella acortó poco a poco la distancia, con pasos lentos y hasta algo temerosos. Yo no sabía que decirle o por donde empezar, pero el verla tan indefensa y confundida como yo me dio cierto alivio y fuerzas para decirle algo.

-es Sakura- dije por fin, con el corazón latiéndome desesperadamente

-¿Cómo?- la expresión de confusión en su rostro me pareció tan tremendamente tierna que no pude evitar sonreír, pese a que mis nervios estaban tan alterados como al principio

-el nombre de la canción- confesé por fin- se llama "Sakura"- esto último la sorprendió y la confundió tanto que me dirigió una mirada que no sé cómo explicar, temerosa pero al mismo tiempo exigiendo respuestas

-¿tú la compusiste?- por el tono en el que dijo esto último me di cuenta de que ella había comprendido absolutamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que el autor de esa pieza que tanto le había llamado la atención era nada más y nada menos que el lunático que tenía frente a ella

-a eso me refería cuando dije que no la encontrarías en ningún lado. Yo soy el único que la tiene- le señalé al sobre que tenía en mis manos y por el que se podían apreciar las partituras que celosamente guardaba para mi, y entonces me vino una idea que sonaba loca y asquerosamente melodramática, pero que en ese momento me parecía la más precisa- es para ti-

Su mirada cambió completamente en ese momento, sin duda estaba muy conmovida por mi acto romántico y tomó las partituras de mis manos.

-gracias- sonrió - pero ¿a qué se debe esto? No comprendo nada- y esa, señoras y señores era la gran pregunta a la que había temido desde el día anterior, no soy muy bueno con los asuntos sentimentales y sinceramente para explicarlos podía ser un verdadero asco. Temía que la chica saliera corriendo pensando que era un completo cretino.

Estaba en aprietos, y aparentemente ella lo había notado.

Inspiré profundamente, tomando valor antes de dejar que mi boca y mi cabeza hicieran su trabajo.

-ésta canción la compuse el primer día que te vi, y la estuve guardando celosamente para mí- al fin me sinceré y solté la verdad sin rodeos. La miré intensamente aguardando por su reacción, dejando que mis instintos se expresaran por si solos, con mi respiración agitada, el incesante palpitar y una mirada expectante ante la persona que me había robado mis pensamientos en varias ocasiones.

Los tonos de su mirada dieron varios giros en tan solo un minuto, de la sorpresa a la confusión, luego al desconcierto, para pasar a la claridad y finalmente la ternura.

Finalmente había atado todos los cabos y había comprendido perfectamente toda la historia detrás de esa canción. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia mi sin cambiar esa expresión en su rostro y estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía entre la suya y me sonrió tan divinamente que solo provocó que sintiera enormes deseos de besarla.

-¿la tocarías para mí?- esa sonrisa con ese tono tan inexplicablemente melodioso en su voz me hicieron sentir en el mismísimo cielo y tan feliz y aliviado de sentirme correspondido que solamente pude sonreírle de vuelta.

-Hoy, mañana y siempre…

* * *

**Y este es el fin del capi y del fic de dos maravillosos capítulos.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y aunque sea el último capítulo no las exime de dejarme reviews que saben que me encanta leer.**

**Las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, justo ahora trabajo en otro Sakura&Syaoran que tampoco me ha dado tiempo de actualizar por mis mil obligaciones, espero encontrarlas por allá también con muchos, muchos reviews.**

Porcelaine Silvi: Mujer! Hace mucho que no sé de ti, pero espero que en algún tiempito te pases a revisar la actualización final de ésta historia que vino por tu cumple y ojalá te guste. Espero verte pronto!

Amatista1986: gracias! Y ya ves que si hubo continuación ante la insistencia y espero que igual de hermosa que la primera parte xD… esperaré ver tu review nuevo *-*

Dali-chan: aquí tienes la continuación tan solicitada, tan aclamada y tan menos mala espero jajajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado tanto como el capi anterior y eso amerita un review!

Raven Sakura: por desgracia te fallé con la continuación del festival pero puedes culpar a mis obligaciones y esa desgraciada inspiración que de repente no es muy cooperativa, igualmente espero haberte dado una grata sorpresota y esta grata sorprendida espera su review ehhhh

Daiana: bueno, ya te enteraste que no me inspiré realmente en canciones de Coldplay para la historia pero me alegra que mi descripción deje el menos abierta la posibilidad de que cada quien lo adapte a su gusto, así se hace más personal xD. Igual la canción en la que me basé es muy buena, espero que también te guste. Antes de cerrarle aquí no te olvides del reviewww

Floooo: igual espero verte pronto por aquí tan contenta como con el capi pasado (cruzando dedos) y aunque no vaya a ser más larga la historia que te haya dejado satisfecha. Graciassss

Kary: muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo para dejarme el review, espero encontrarte por aquí de nuevo y que el segundo capi te haya gustado.

Moonlight-Li: nena ni que decirte, tu review me puso bastante contenta pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al recibir tu mensaje pidiendo exclusivamente la continuación, eso me pareció grandioso y me hizo muy feliz. Admito que adapté la primera parte pensando en el punto de vista de Syaoran, para que pareciera más creíble (maldita obsesiva xD) pero no estaba segura de publicar esa parte también y te alegrará saber que tuviste mucho que ver en la decisión de dejarles esta última parte, así que espero no haya sido decepcionante y estaré aguardando con ansias tu review!

**Muchas gracias a todas y para aquellos que no se han atrevido, no se olviden de dejar reviews!**


End file.
